


Giacca

by beedekka



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Leather, M/M, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney leaves his jacket behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giacca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmoon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this Yuletide treat! I couldn't resist some shameless smut with these fine gentlemen ;)

It was a couple of minutes after Barney had left that Lee realised his leather jacket was still hanging over the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen. He frowned. That was unusual – Barney normally always took it with him when he was on the bike, even if it was hot outside. Lee walked over and ran his hands lightly over the pockets, feeling to see if they had his phone or wallet in them. His fingers found the outline of a lighter in the right hip pocket and the keys to the truck in the left, but it didn’t seem like the other things were there, so Barney must have deliberately left it behind.

Lee knew he should probably have just shrugged and got on with what he was doing at that point, but now he’d started touching the jacket, somehow his mind was caught up by it. He slipped it off the back of the chair and flipped it over for the cool leather to spread and drape across his bare arms, the material falling easily open to expose the collar and the lining. It smelled faintly of cigar smoke and aviation fuel, and Barney’s almost-sweet cologne. Lee didn’t know why Barney favoured that kind particularly; he preferred fresher, greener scents on himself, but somehow Barney’s oldschool – and no doubt punishingly expensive – brand seemed perfect for him, warm and familiar.

Lee inhaled and let his senses pick up and react to every layer of what he was holding: the texture; the temperature; the reminder of having Barney entwined in his space and his life, and how he could reach out any time and slide his palms over the muscles that usually filled out that jacket, or grip those lapels and pull his lover in close for a kiss. His cock began to stir in his pants, and Lee smiled to himself, deciding that he was going to make Barney’s loss _his_ gain for the next few minutes.

He pulled out the chair and set it away from the table, giving himself enough room to sit down and ‘V’ his legs apart comfortably, before laying the jacket over one knee. Then he opened his fly and shoved his jeans down enough to pull out his cock and stroke it to full hardness, feeling it swell and settle hot against his palm. _Niiiice._ Lee always got a kick out of masturbating in the places Barney usually would be, like on his side of the bed after he left early in the morning, running too late for Lee to satisfy himself with the real thing before he went. Or in the ripped up chair in the cockpit of the plane; as uncomfortable as it was in ordinary usage, it was perfect for sprawling into and jerking off with his back pressed to the dips and hollows Barney’s shoulders had moulded over the years.

Lee took a second to wet his fingers with spit before shaping them into a loose curl around his cock, then closed his eyes and concentrated on how good it felt to jack himself and think of Barney’s hand there instead, so maddeningly good at touching him in just the right way to get him helpless and desperate. “Oh fuck…” He let himself say it out loud, enjoying hearing the edge in his own voice as he found his rhythm and focused in on it. _Fuck yeah_. After a few minutes the heat and pleasure catching with the movement of his hand really started spiralling, making him want to speed up, breathe harder and just lose himself in it, but he couldn’t let that happen just yet. There was another, stronger desire that was competing for his attention; the urge to ask, “How long have you been watching me?”

He could hear the smile in Barney’s reply. “You know exactly how long, ‘cause stealth ain’t never been my forte, and you got senses like a cat… even distracted like that.”

Lee stilled his hand and opened his eyes to meet Barney’s gaze. He hid his own smile that Barney looked as flushed as he felt, and he knew that it was arousal sending his partner’s blood to the surface, not embarrassment. They’d been in this position enough times to play it out right.

“So,” Barney continued, stepping far enough into the room for Lee to really feel his presence in the space. “Turns out that I forgot my jacket behind.”

“Careless...”

“Had to come back for it.”

“Uh huh.”

Barney’s eyes drifted down to where Lee was still holding his cock loosely in his hand, shining slick with pre-come. “But don’t stop what you’re doing on my account.”

“Oh, I’m not going to, don’t worry,” Lee told him, rippling his fingers so that Barney could see how hard he still was; even more turned on by the interruption than he had been before. Slowly and deliberately, he began to stroke himself again, enjoying how Barney swallowed a little and parted his lips ever so slightly as he watched. “Mmmm, yeah,” Lee murmured, voice low, before letting his eyes slip closed once more as he bit his own lip. It was a cliché move, but one that he knew got Barney going every time. He liked to watch, and Lee was more than happy to put on a show for him.

Lee tilted his head back and bunched his free hand in the lining of the jacket lying over his knee, flexing his fingers and burying them in the folds of the material. It was warm from his body heat, and silky to the touch. “Yeah,” he repeated. “I picked it up and I started thinking about touching you… Made me so hard in my jeans that I just couldn’t help myself.” He shifted against the back of the chair, angling himself so he could roll his hips forward and push his cock more firmly into his fist. Then he opened his eyes again, looking to see the effect he was having on his lover.

It was what he was hoping for – Barney was still watching his stroking fingers, transfixed by the rhythm, and Lee could see the hard outline of his cock filling out his fly. _Good_. “Now come over here and put this on,” he commanded him.

Barney was by him in a second, taking the jacket up and pulling it on, before drawing Lee up as well for a deep and messy kiss. _Yes._ Lee growled against his tongue; this was exactly what he wanted. Reaching down between them, he popped the buttons on Barney’s fly and jerked out his cock, earning a rough groan into his own mouth as Barney reacted to the urgency in his movements.

“Turn me around and fuck me; make me come before you leave again.” Lee made sure he gave no doubt about how he meant this next part to go: fast and hard, to finish off what he’d started on his own. And he knew that Barney was usually more than willing to respond the way he wanted when he used that tone.

“Yeah? Then get over that chair.” Barney stepped back to let him move, and Lee didn’t waste time in shoving his jeans further down and repositioning the seat so that he could lean on it easily. “One second,” Barney told him, rough fingertips touching on his hip briefly before disappearing as he went out of the room.

When he came back, he had the lube from the bedroom, and Lee shivered in anticipation of feeling the cold liquid sliding on his hot skin. Barney was careful about working him open, even when they were both rushing, and Lee didn’t begrudge the extra moments because the way he did it always felt so damn good. That stretch and twist of fingers inside him; the flare of pleasure when Barney unerringly found the angle that would make him gasp and clench... Just as he was about to start warning him that he was already edging on his touch, Barney eased up and slipped his fingers out.

Lee heard him tearing open foil and uncapping the lube again, and then all he could concentrate on was the sensation of exquisite tension as Barney smoothly drove his hard cock all the way into him, pausing just long enough to let Lee feel the leather and lining of the jacket rubbing up against his flank before drawing back once more.

“Fuck me hard,” Lee urged, reaching behind him to grab at whatever part of the material he could get with the hand that wasn’t gripping the chair. “Do it.”

Barney didn’t need encouraging twice, thrusting in deep and firm, and setting up a rough rhythm that had them both swearing and panting before very long.

“Yeah, right there, right _there_ ,” Lee gasped, suddenly so close to coming that he couldn’t even get his hand in the way before he was shooting all over the back of the chair, thighs shaking as he felt Barney shudder and join him. _Oh yeah_ , that was good.

“Jesus Christ, I’m gonna pass out from heatstroke from doing that with the jacket on!” Barney exclaimed after a moment, half-laughing and half gathering his breath as he pulled out.

“But it was definitely worth it,” Lee replied, carefully straightening up and manoeuvring to get his jeans up higher again without leaning them into any of the spunk that was currently dripping obscenely down the furniture.

“I can see that.” Barney went for the hand towel by the sink and wet it a little before tossing the condom in the trash and cleaning himself off, then he restored the chair its dignity by wiping that as well.

“You're well trained, cleaning up after me,” Lee teased, and had to dodge fast to avoid the towel being flicked at him in response. Barney chucked it in the sink then, and buttoned his fly back up.

“You can wash it, and we’re effort even. Now kiss me goodbye ‘cause I gotta make a second attempt at leaving before Toll Road starts calling me up and getting neurotic that I was supposed to be at his place 10 minutes ago.”

Lee obliged, savouring the taste and heated-cologne scent of his lover close-up, and running his hands under the jacket before pulling back for a last appreciative look at it. “Okay, so I’m going to take a shower. I’ll see you later,” he told him. Then he spun the chair back to its rightful place and headed off to the bathroom.

 

When he came out, towel around his waist and mind on breakfast, he couldn’t help but stop and laugh out loud in the kitchen doorway. Barney was gone, but the leather jacket was hanging neatly over the chair once again. Somehow Lee was betting that Barney was going to be in the habit of leaving it behind like that a lot more often now...  

 


End file.
